4 Walls
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Membuka pintu baru, saat aku membukanya 4 dinding itu semakin banyak. Dinding-dinding dengan warna berbeda, aku terjerumus semakin dalam kedalam dunia baru ini, dunia baruku yang kunamai, Dirimu. Hunkai x Sekai x BoysLove x YAOI x Uke!Kai x AWEU


_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **4 Walls**

 _Cast :_

 **Kim Jongin (Kai) & Oh Sehun **

_Pair :_

 **Hunkai**

 _Rated :_

 **T**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance / Hurt/ ga Comfort /?**

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **BOYS LOVE ALIS COWOK x COWOK, Boy x Boy**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

Membuka pintu baru, saat aku membukanya 4 dinding itu semakin banyak.  
Dinding-dinding dengan warna berbeda, aku terjerumus semakin dalam kedalam dunia baru ini, dunia baruku yang kunamai, Dirimu.

* * *

Namaku Kim Jongin, orang- orang biasa memanggilku, Jongin, tapi jika mereka sedang menggodaku, mereka tak segan- segan memanggilku 'Nini'. Marah? Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa, selagi itu tidak mencapai limitku dan limit mereka.

Tak seperti hari- hari sebelumnya, dihari ini, sekolahku mentiadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang biasanya akan terus berlanjut walaupun itu sedang adanya rapat, sekolahku juga termasuk sekolah yang elit, tapi bukan berarti semua murid disini elit juga, salah satunya adalah aku, aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana, hanya tinggal disebuah rumah kecil berbau khas korea, ayah yang bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa, ibu yang seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga, dan juga seorang Kakak yang bekerja serabutan sambil kuliah.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya si bontot Kim yang masih bersekolah dan dilarang keras membantu bekerja oleh keluargaku, bahkan Ibuku, beliau bilang, aku harus menjadi orang sukses agar bisa membuat keluarga kita lebih baik dikemudian hari, dan salah satunya adalah focus sekolah ini.

Berjalan sambil mencari- cari lagu untuk didengarkan melalui ear-buds adalah salah satu terbesarku saat ini, karena dengan tidak elitnya, Handphone satu-satunya milikku terpental cukup jauh akibat tumbukan tidak sempurnanya dari tubuhku dengan seseorang yang didepanku ini, saat ini posisiku sedang terduduk dilantai sedangkan yang didepanku?

Ia masih berdiri kokoh.

Secara perlahan, kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya, dan bagaikan ada seseorang yang menghentikan waktu, aku melihat seorang malaikat, dengan rambut hitam kelamnya, hidungnya yang mancung, dagunya yang menawan dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tipis.

Orang yang ada didepanku ini seperti memiliki cahayanya sendiri, ia benar- benar tampan dan bak Malaikat…

Seperti ada yang mengatur gerakan- gerakan kami, orang yang berdiri didepankupun mengulurkan lengannya dan tepat berhenti di depan wajahku, dengan ragu aku menerimanya dan

 _SWING_

Aku merasakan bahwa badanku terteraik oleh lengannya, kulit orang ini begitu putih, tidak seperti kulitku, Hitam.

"Kau tak apa?,"

tanyanya sambil tidak melepaskan genggaman lengannya denganku, akupun hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai sedikit gerakan ingin mengeluarkan lenganku dari genggamannya.

Lengan kami berpisah dan juga kamipun ikut berpisah, bahkan aku tidak tau siapa namanya…

* * *

Tak ada yang tau tentang apa yang kurasakan setelah pertemuanku dengan lelaki waktu itu dan juga kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak di kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan Taman Sekolah, ia seperti malaikat benaran saja, ada hanya saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan saja.

Tanpa kusadari langkah kakiku sudah membawaku menuju Perpustakaan Sekolah ini, jujur saja Perpustakaan disini adalah yang terbaik, dengan buku yang lengkap dan juga fasilitas yang nyaman.

Setelah mengambil buku yang kupilih, aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, tapi hampir semua meja dan bangku disini terterpa sinar matahari yang membuatku memilih untuk duduk dilantai dan juga dibalik berpuluh- puluh rak buku raksasa itu.

Setelah mendapatkannya, akupun mulai membaca buku itu, tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya dalam buku yang sedang kubaca, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sangat sedang tidak ada kerjaan saat ini.

Tak terasa, ada seseorang yang sudah duduk disebelahku, tanpa memperdulikannya, akupun kembali larut dengan buku yang kubaca tadi, hingga sebuah tangan menutup halaman yang sedang kubaca, lengannya begitu indah, tidak bukan indah secara harfiah –Kutek, Nail Art- apapun itu, tapi benar lenganya _indah_.

"Jika tidak suka, untuk apa dibaca? Kau tidak akan bisa membacanya hanya dalam sekali baca," jelas sebuah suara yang kuyakini orang yag sama yang telah menutup bukuku itu.

"Apa maksud-,"

"Annyeong, kita bertemu kembali."

* * *

Siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa pertemuan kedua kami membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkanku, pikirku.

Setekah pertemuan itu, kami lebih dekat dan dekat, aku mengetahui namanya –Oh Sehun, aku mengetahui ia siapa –Anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, dan juga ia adalah seorang yang..

Begitulah.

Tak terasa hari- hariku hampir dilalui bersamanya, seperti saat ini kami berdua sedang bercengkrama di Taman sekolah yang bisa dikategorikan ramai, walaupun seperti itu, kami, bukan ia tidak peduli terhadap sekitar yang terus memperhatikan kami, seperti kami ini adalah barang yang berasal dari jaman praaksara.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak risih?,"

"Risih untuk apa?,"

"Tatapan mereka,"

"Kuanggap pujaan."

* * *

Kehadiran Sehun dihidupku seperti cahaya, ia yang secara diam- diam tapi pasti menerangi hidupku, aku dengan tidak dengan kesadaran sempurnaku terus terjerat dengan pesonanya, ia seperti fatamorgana yang mendekatiku dan terpencar didepanku.

Sehun yang berwajah dingin tapi akan selalu berwajah hangat saat dihadapanku, apa maksudnya?

Kami masih terus bersama suka maupun duka, bahkan saat Ayahku masuk ke rumah sakit, ia ada untukku,

" _Sehun… Ayah.. Ayah..," lirihku dengan ratusan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai dipipiku, Sehun yang berada didepanku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti, seolah mengerti aku melanjutkan kalimatku dengan terpatah- patah,_

" _Ayah.. ia.. masuk rumah sakit.."_

 _Seperti kilat yang menyambar saat hujan deras, kami berdua lebih tepatnya Sehun menyeret lenganku menuju Rumah Sakit yang memang diberitahu Kakakku tadi, saat sudah mengetahui keberadaan Ayahku, aku langsung berlari mencarinya, dan bertapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat Ibu yang sudah pingsan, Kakak yang menangis, dan seseorang lain yang berlumuran darah…_

" _Ayah Koma, Nini."_

 _Kalimat terjelek yang pernah kudengar selama ini, Ayah Koma? Kenapa?_

 _Tak ada yang mau menjawab kenapa Ayah bisa seperti itu, bahkan Kakakku hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali mengeluarkan tangisannya, tapi yang kuketahui pasti adalah, Ayah telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang…_

 _Hampir 2 bulan Ayahku masih betah berbaring diranjang Rumah Sakit dan 2 bulan itupula Sehun selalu berada disisiku, tak ada yang berubah, selain perlakuan Sehun yang semakin Hangat padaku._

 _Jika bisa diibaratkan, Sehun seperti membuat dinding- dinding tak kasat mata yang selalu menunjukan bahwa aku hanya membutuhkan Sehun, karena di setiap dinding itu terdapat Cermin yang hanya berisikan Sehun seorang._

Dinding yang dibuat Sehun semakin banyak, tapi apa hanya perasaanku saja? semakin hari aku semakin terpesona padanya, tidak bukan terpesona lagi, tapi jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun datang mengenalkan seorang Wanita cantik nan Anggun bernama Lu Han, padaku?

Itu akan menghancurkan dinding- dinding yang Sehun buat,

Itu Hipotesisiku, tapi apakah benar akan seperti itu?

* * *

Hari itu, Aku sedang menunggu Sehun disebuah Kafe yang terletak cukup jauh dari RUmahku tapi dekat dengan Rumah Sakit Ayah dirawat, Sehun bilang ia ingin bertemu denganku dan mengungkapkan sesuatu.

Aku terus menunggunya dengan sabar dan juga senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku,

Sampai akhirnya sebuat Scene yang menunjukkan Sehun sedang menggenggam erat tangan seorang Wanita membuat senyum diwajahku luntur, digantikan dengan tatapn kosong dan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

Sehun dan wanita yang ia genggam tangannya erat itu, duduk dihadapanku, dengan sneyum yang terus berkembang diwajahnya, ia mulai menceritakan dari Alphabet A sampai Z, tidak ada yang kurang ataupun dihiperbolakan.

Dari ia yang seorang anak tunggal dari pemilik Sekolah Kami –walaupun aku sudah tau, tapi aikembali menceritakannya,

Lalu berlanjut ia yang jarang kesekolah karena harus membantu Ayahnya diperusahaan lain milik keluarganya,

Selanjutnya ia yang mengatakan bahwa satu- satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengannya dengan begitu lama adalah Aku,

Kemudian, awal pertemuannya dengan wanita disebelahnay yang bernama Luhan,

Dan yang terakhir,

Ia yang akan menikah dengan Luhan dalam jangka waktu dekat, tidak peduli mereka masih mengenyam bangku Sekolah.

Bagaikan tersiram darah babi disuatu pesta meriah, aku merasa bahwa dunia baruku itu hancur seketika, tidak ada lagi dinding- dinding yang bercerminkan Sehun, mereka seua lenyap secara perlahan dan ya, Hipotesisku benar.

* * *

 **Sebuah Alarm membangunkanku dari tidur lelapku, tapi bukannya terbangun di kamarku, tapi aku terbangun seperti di sebuah labirin, dan juga ada sebuah pintu tepat didepanku, aku membuka pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat Cahaya yang begitu terang dari sana, akupun mengikuti cahaya itu, cahaya itu begitu indah, sampai- sampai aku tak bisa memjeamkan mataku barang sedetik saja, sampai disebuah lorong yang dikelilingi Cermin, aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri, dan tiba- tiba saja dicermin- cermin itu aku melihat orang- orang yang kusayangi, ada keluargaku bahkan anjing peliharaanku yang sudah lama mati, mereka mulai mengeluarkan sinar dan juga mulai menerangiku, tapi satu yang tidak kupahami, aku melihat Sehun disitu, tapi ia tidak menyinariku…**

 **Aku berlari menuju cerminnya, tapi seperti bisa masuk kedalam sana, aku terus berlari mengejar Sehun, tapi semakin cepat aku mengejarnya semakin cepat juga ia meloloskan diri, Sehun terus berlari tanpa melihat kearahku, sampai akhirnya aku sepeti kembali berpindah tempat, saat ini aku merasa bahwa aku sedang berda dipinggir Danau, aku kembali melihat sekitar dan tanpa kusangka aku merasakan ada yang mendorongku hingga akhirnya kau masuk ke Danau tersebut, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Danau ini begitu dalam, hingga aku susah untuk mencapai atas ataupun dasar, aku mulai melihat- lihat sekitar, tak ada yang aneh hanya saja, Cahaya yang pertama kali kulihat hadir kembali, tapi kali ini Sehun yang mengeluarkannya, dengan cepat aku kembali mengejar Sehun serat Cahaya itu, saat ini mungkin Dewi Fortuna berada dipihakku, aku berhasil menangkap Sehun dan Cahaya itu, dan dalam sekejap aku sdah berada ditempat lain lagi, tapi tidak sendirian aku menggenggam tangan seseorang, dan ia adalah Sehun. Aku senang, sanagt malahan. Tapi, ada yang aneh, Cahaya yang tadi mulai pudar, dan juga aku merasakan sakit yang teramat di dadaku, saat Cahaya itu hilang saat itu juga aku kembali masuk kesebuah Danau yang dipenuhi bunga Sakura.**

 _ **Kkaebbsong~ Ireonna Kkaebbsong~ Ireonna~ Kkaebbsong~**_

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan, aku meraba sekitar dan ya aku berada dikamarku dna juga dihadapanku stidak ada pintu seperti yag tadi, tunggu, jadi itu semua mimpi? Tapi mengapa begitu nyata?

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan betapa terkejutnya diirku saat aku melirik jan dinding, jam itu menunjukan bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi Sekolah. Dengan secepat yang kubisa, kini aku sudah berad dilorong sekolah dengan sepotong Roti yang ada dimulutku, entah datang dari mana, seekor Panda menubrukku dan membuat kami jatuh bersamaan, tanpa memperdulikannya kau kembali berlari menuju kelasku.

Tapi, saat aku akan masuk aku melihat Sehun sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, dan itu membuatku sakit, setiap kali aku menatapmu, hatiku tengah bersedih.

Dengan pelan aku kembali meninggalkan kelas, bahkan jika kau bernafas setelah melihat Sehun, dinding yang Sehun buat untukku itu kembali hadir, tapi berbeda kali ini, jika dulu Sehun akan terus hadir kini, setiap ku bernafas, fatamorgananya berbeda, ia seperti memudar.

Aku sudah mencoba keluar tapi…

Aku sudah terjerat dengan didningnya, seperti tak ada jalan keluar, seperti Labirin tak berujung. Bahkan akupun tak tahu dengan cara apa kau berada di labirin seperti itu, apakah Labirin ini dibuat saat aku sudah ada didalamnya?

Seberapapun aku mencobanya tapi aku tetap berada didalamnya, Sehun ia yang membuat Dunia Baru untukku dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari Dunia Baruku itu.

Aku tidak gila, aku hanya akan tinggal dengan sebuah kenangan pahit disebuah Labirin misterius yang menyenangkan.

Oh Sehun, kau, Cintaku, seprti 4 Dinding, dinding- dindingnya yang dipenuhi oleh Cermin berisi dirimu, serta Saat kau membuka tanganmu, kesedihan yang kau berikan seperti ombak, menyapu diriku dan tenggelam didalamnya. Bahkan ini sepert Fantasi, Semakin aku mengenalmu, aku semakin tak bisa melarikan diri, hingga aku berpikir kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan hingga Kiamat, bawalah aku bersamamu.

Tidak peduli dengan keaksihmu itu, bawalah aku Oh Sehun, walaupun itu hanya di Fantasimu, kumohon buatlah Fantasimu, Dunai Barumu, sepeti diriku, dan isi Sunia barumu itu dengan diriku, ya dengan Diriku.

Oh Sehun, Aku mencintaimu…

 _Love is 4 walls_ _  
_ _Cinta adalah 4 dinding_

 __ _Neoro chaeun mirror mirror_ _  
_ _Cermin cermin yang dipenuhi olehmu_

 __ _Love is 4 walls_ _  
_ _Cinta adalah 4 dinding_

 __ _Sinbiroun miro miro_ _  
_ _Labirin misterius_

END

.

.

.

.

Pengertian beberapa Scene :

-yang dimiringin itu Flashback

-yang dibold itu kaya mimpinya Jongin, gitu, scene nya hampir sama kaya di mvnya Teh Luna dan kawan-kawan di 4 Walls :3 *itu adalah scene kesukaan W, Ommo, O-m-m-o~*

-jadi gini, Sehun itu sebenernya udah punya pacar, tunangan sih tepatnya tapi tetep deket sama Jongin, Jonginnya ke Baperan, jadi aja begitu /?

-udah kaliya?

 **Nah, kali ini Babboyeoja kembali Debut dengan FF 'Hunkai', Annyeong untuk semua Hunkai-Shipper~**

 **Maaf jika aneh, kalau gangerti Tanya aja, ntar saya jelaskan…**

 **Review?**

 **Terima Kasih,**

 **BYE~**


End file.
